


Galran Mating Practices

by deepdownbelow (OperaGoose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Alien Cultural Differences, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/deepdownbelow
Summary: Four words.Four words that had ruined his life forever.Lance, finally beating him at hand-to-hand combat, pressing him down onto the mats with a foot and that gorgeous, easy grin. "Your ass is mine!"





	Galran Mating Practices

**Galra Culture And You!**

**Chapter Three: Mating Practices, by Wimbleton-Symthe, C.H.**

Galra, an aggressive species, is one of the few bipedal species who have a monogamous mating impulse. Centuries of cultural development have led to a genetically coded series of mating practices that will trigger the psychological and physiological mating response on a DNA level. In this chapter we will cover the basics of Galra Mating, including: a brief summary of the mating practices that trigger a mating response, cultural attitudes towards mates and mating, withdrawal effects of a rejected mate, and the traditional roles of mated Galrans. 

There are four basic steps in the mating practices of Galrans: ( _Galrans, for the purpose of this chapter, include full-blooded Galrans and those who are cross-bred with compatible species._ ) Pre-Bond Compatibility Challenge, Courtship, Fight For Dominance and Submission, and a Verbal Claiming. 

**The Pre-Bond Compatibility Challenge** is the first stage of Galra Mating practices. Once a Galra has found a mate they find aesthetically attractive, they will begin a series of behaviours to challenge the compatibility of their intended, and a series of challenges to prove and test whether the pair are able to defend one another. This stage of mating is typically characterised by verbal challenges and physical competitions. Displays of bravery, physical strength, weapons mastery and useful battle skills are typical challenges in this stage of the mating practice. 

Due to the aggressive nature of Galrans, this part may be difficult to recognise by inexperienced sociologists – please refer to Professor Wimbleton’s Observations of A Galran Ambassador for an anecdotal exploration of the difference between genuine hostility and a Compatibility Challenge between prospective mates. 

This stage will continue until, and sometimes overlap the courtship stage. After a positive moment of compatibility, known as a **Bonding Moment** ( _see chapter sixteen for examples of applicable Bonding Moments in Galran culture_ ) the pair will progress to the next stage of the Mating. 

**Courtship** is the second stage. After a successful Compatibility Challenge period, which can last anywhere between phoebs and decaphoebs, the Courtship begins. Courtship is the most nebulous of the Galra Mating practices. During this stage of the mating, the pair will transition between the competitive, sometimes aggressive behaviours of a Compatibility Challenge, into a more affectionate and supportive behaviour. 

As mentioned previously, the first and second stage of mating can overlap – and it has been posited that the competitive nature of Galran mates never fully disappears, and remains a core aspect of many Galran mates through-out their successful mating. 

Courtship may last many decaphoebs, and only ends with the next stage. 

The **Fight For Dominance and Submission** is the third stage. During this stage, prospective mates will engage in physical altercations to establish the roles that each Galran will serve in a successful mating. 

As little as one fight is needed for this stage, although some Galrans undergo many physical altercations until a decision has been reached. 

The third stage of mating only ends by the last task of a Galran mating: **Verbal Claiming**. After a successful Fight For Dominance and Submission, the dominant partner will make a statement of claim over the submissive partner. 

Many statements are applied during this stage. There are traditional phrases, for example “[ _unable to translate_ ]” in the original Galran language. However, it has been the results of close observation, interview and research of Galran texts to discover that no exact wording is needed to trigger a successful mating. 

The dominant prospective mate must simply make a statement that declares some sort of ownership in order for the Verbal Claiming to become successful. It must be noted that [FILE CORRUPT. ENDING TRANSCRIPTION.] 

[RUN RESTORATION PROGRAM? Y/N] 


End file.
